


A morning to remember

by Shirolovesyoubaby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic klance, Fluff, Getting out of bed is a no go, Keith has a good time adjusting to their relationship, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance just wants to stay there forever, M/M, Romance, Voltron, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolovesyoubaby/pseuds/Shirolovesyoubaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes removing yourself from bed is difficult,  especially when you're with the one you love.  Letting go really isn't an option so why not drag them along with you. </p><p>At least that's Lance's answer. (Short Klance drabble! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning to remember

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this edging near five am so please bear with me. Enjoy though! Please give feedback!)

**A morning to remember**

 

Remember the scent you smell when you wake up in the morning,  the kind that makes you feel happy but never makes you want to leave the bed? It's just those sorts of feelings that make life worth the while,  moments like those that make you cherish ever waking up even when the sun isn't so easy on the eyes. 

 

With hands tiredly tangling themselves into his lover's dark strands of hair, Lance would open his weary eyes to the most beautiful man he'd ever seen,  even if it was blurry god the man still looked astonishing.  He smelled of cinnamon,  apples and something out of a shampoo commercial that highly fabricated every ounce of its product but still managed to fascinate the buyer. Lance was more than willing to give in. 

 

To ever leave his bed right where he felt comfortable felt similar to a huge mistake, so he wouldn't until navy blue eyes would meet his own and a smile so pure would be tossed his way,  one that wasn't met for others to witness. This bed,  this home,  it was all theirs and the laughs and memories both would share had been made months ago and even now, continuously overlapping but never old.  Everything was brand new to Lance and could never bore,  so long as Keith was wrapped up in his arms late at night and by morning his fingers could once again lose themselves in that silly mullet he adored. 

 

A groan escaped Keith's lips as his eyes shot open as if he was scared, maybe scared that Lance wasn't there after all, though that quickly changed when he felt the presence of the tall goofy boy,  enveloping him in a hug and tugging him closer on their bed. Now this? This could never get old and it was something to get used to despite the past few months feeling unreal.  They went from ‘rivals’ to friends then to lovers at their own pace, the realisation of it all settling in as Keith laid there with Lance, the boy that would tease him about his mullet and throw cheap jokes just to get a laugh out of him. 

 

Reminiscing over the jokes they would begin tossing back and forth,  Keith let out a light laugh which signified that he was officially awake,  causing Lance to lean over and give a warm smile in Keith's direction,  soft eyes welcoming him as if he left and came back. 

 

“You're awake? You should've said so I could get up.” Lance states with a wide grin,  removing his hand from the others dark hair to give his lover's back a rub. Man, was he completely in love with him! That's what you would call it, right?

 

“If I did you'd be out the bed.” Keith replies with a smug grin,  finally turning himself over to meet eyes with Lance, a free hand that wasn't feeling buzzed from being laid on too long going over to Lance's cheek.  “How long have you been up,  Lance?” he questions with a raised eyebrow, eyes scanning the tanned boys face. 

 

“Not too long, don't worry.” After shrugging Keith's question off he leans in and presses a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose, the hand previously in the others hair going to hold Keith's sleepy hand and gripping gently as he dragged Keith with him out the bed. “Stay in bed too long and I'd never want to get up.”

 

Days like these,  those were the ones to remember. Days like these printed Keith's heart with warmth, kindness and reassurance. “I bet if you stayed in bed without me you'd never want to get up anyways” Keith teases right before nudging his partner,  their own little way of showing they cared being if only a bit different than the start. 

  
Days like these,  those were the ones to remember. 


End file.
